Fluorocarbon polymers are extensively used in the textile industry to impart oleophobicity/oil repellency to a fabric. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,008 describes finishing agents for textiles, leather, paper and mineral substrates which are aqueous dispersions of a copolymer of a perfluoroalkyl acrylate or methacrylate, an alkyl acrylate or methacrylate and an aminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,295 describes a water and oil repellent comprising a copolymer of a perfluoroalkyl acrylate or methacrylate, a polyorganosiloxane containing a vinyl group and a vinyl monomer containing an isocyanate or blocked isocyanate group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,582,620 and 5,883,185 describe a treating composition for textiles to render them water and oil repellent obtained by cohydrolysis and condensation of (A) a fluorinated alkyl-bearing alkoxysilane, (B) an amino-bearing alkoxysilane, and (C) an alkoxysilyl-bearing polyorganosiloxane.
U.S. Pat No. 5,536,304 describes application of a blend of a succinic anhydride-terminated polydimethylsiloxane and a poly(fluoroalkyl methacrylate) to cotton to give a fabric with oil repellency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,019 describes treating a textile with a water- and oil-repellent agent comprising a fluorine-containing polymer and a sulphated fatty acid compound and WO 2004/069935 and WO 2004/069955 describe a fluorine containing polymer delivered as an aqueous dispersion for textile treatment.
One of the major disadvantages of topical finishes prepared with fluorocarbon polymers is that they impart a harsh feel to the fabric surface. There is a need for textile treatment agents which impart oleophobicity and oil repellency to fabrics without imparting a harsh feel to the fabric surface, and preferably whilst at the same time imparting an improvement in feel compared to untreated fabric.